Susan and Haley's Winter Ski Trip
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Susan and Haley Long begin their winter ski trip away from New York for their first mother/daughter winter bonding while Jake has a father/son bonding with his dad along with his two friends Spud & Trixie and Rose the girl that he had a crush on for long time now spend the winter together showing their love and affection for each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : First Time For Everything

Disclaimer : American Dragon Jake Long & characters belong to Jeff Goode

the clouds covered the sky over the city of new york above the ocean Susan Long the wife of Jonathan Long and daughter of the previous dragon Lao Shi also Jake and Haley's mother she was explaining to her husband about going skiing while Jonathan who was wasn't fully dressed sitting on the side of the bed listening to her explain she was wearing a pink cropped puffer jacket with white fur dark blue pants and black fur lined boots her ears were pierced with two yellow round earrings her clothes were already packed in her suitcase

Jonathan : so you and Haley are going to go skiing this time huh ?

Susan : yes because i never have done skiing before besides with everything that happened here with us a little ski trip away from New York is what we need

Jonathan : yeah i understand how you feel our Haley staying here isn't safe for her

Susan : john dear i understand how you feel about our daughter's safety so i'm going to make sure that nothing doesn't happen this time around

Jonathan : alright honey i trust you but what about Jake ?

Susan : Jake's going to be fine he had you and his two friends Spud & Trixie along with my dad

Jonathan : you're right i shouldn't worry too much since he has shown me a good time before

Susan : see i knew Jake would do that after all he loves you the most

Jonathan : yeah he really does love me despite everything that i had put him through it's so wonder that he didn't try to say no and stay far away from me for my actions so

Susan : oh no he's not like that by far

Jonathan : i see that about our son

across from their bedroom was Haley's room she was looking outside at the snow on the ground covering the sidewalks and the street itself Jake was in his room as Haley was smiling while the snow was falling slowly toward the the ground she had her slender black hair tied in pigtails with four purple balls two in front of each pigtail wearing a purple jacket with pink fur white pants and white fur lined boots Jake was wearing his red jacket with white fur over a yellow sweater blue pants and white shoes with a red strip in the middle and a white sole her clothes like Susan were packed already

Jake : enjoying the snow on the ground ?

Haley : yes i am oh loving brother of mine

Jake : well i am glad that you're happy right now

Haley : alright Jake why are you being nice to me all of a sudden ?

Jake : well i just thought that since you're my little sister that i should be nice to you after all

Haley : that's real nice of you but i haven't been nice to at all during our time growing up together

Jake : none of that matters you're still my goody-two-shoes little sister and i'll love you no matter what

Haley : thank you Jake you're the best

Jake : you're welcome sis

he hugged his sister and she hugged him as well then she went back to looking at the snow falling toward the ground that was when Susan was calling her so she came running down the stairs toward her there she opens the door letting her husband know that she was leaving and closes the door using her key that was when Haley asked her a question

Haley : are we going to the airport this time mommy ?

Susan : no not this time we're going to the Bus Depot where we'll take the bus up to the lodge

Haley : okay mommy

Susan gets into her car with Haley putting their suitcases behind them sitting in the driver's seat and Haley sitting in the passenger's seat strapping their seat belts on finally sticking her car keys into the keyhole starting the car's engine placing her feet on the car's pedals grabbing a hold of the steering wheel Lao Shi's daughter begins driving away from the Long household Jake & his dad look out the window to see them driving away as the snow continued to fall toward the ground loving to see the snowflakes falling toward the ground passing by her dad's electronic shop where the shop was closed her dad & Fu were upstairs above the shop arriving at Bus Depot where she parks her car in between two cars there the two get out of the car closing the door and they go toward the back to grab their suitcases pulling them out of the car from there they proceed toward the Bus Depot boarding the bus that was going toward the lodge

Susan : we're now leaving the city toward a winter wonderland

Haley : oh boy i can't wait

the bus driver was driving out of the depot onto the road with the snow on the side now resting on her mother's lap sleeping soundly as Susan ran her hand through her slender black hair looking at her sleeping a smile was on her face as the bus went through the tunnel Haley smiled while resting on her mother's lap headed toward the lodge Susan was really excited to spend this winter with her since she hasn't had enough time way from the city

Haley soon woke up after coming through the tunnel to see the mountains covered in snow along with the road it has stopped snowing stretching her arms up above her head also yawning looking out the window to see the lodge just up the road the name of the lodge was the Winter Getaway there the bus stops in front of the entrance which was a large brown fence with the words written in brown there the two grabbed their suitcase with their winter clothes inside getting off the bus along with the group of people that was there fully catching a glimpse of the lodge itself and the went inside where the snow was piled up creating a walkway path their winter ski trip away from N.Y.C was beginning

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Abominable Snowman Yeti

after arriving to the lodge Susan made a reservation for a room the manager lead her & haley to their room while holding their suitcases up to the second floor where the room were numbered there the hotel manger stopped in front of the room that they were going to be in for the time being the hotel manager explained to them that their room number was room 104 after that he walks away heading back down and they enter

Haley : look it has a balcony to lookout onto the lodge

Susan : yes this perfect

Haley : so are we going to unpack our stuff now ?

Susan : oh yes let's unpack and then you can play in the snow

Haley : okay mommy

Susan & Haley unpacked all of their winter clothes placing their sweaters in the closet while putting their winter boots on the floor after that Lao Shi's daughter took off her pink cropped puffer jacket with white fur dark blue pants and her black fur lined boots now putting on a pink sweater dark blue snow pants and blue fur lined boots

Susan : okay Haley you can change clothes too while i go make some hot coffee for both of us

Haley : right

leaving her there in the room going into the kitchen to make the coffee Haley changed out of her purple jacket with the pink fur white pants and white fur covered boots putting her jacket in the closet now putting on a pink sweater a pink vest over her sweater pink snow pants and pink fur lined boots

Haley : okay i'm going outside to play in the snow !

Susan : alright sweetie just don't go to far away from the lodge !

Haley : i won't

exiting the room walking down the long hallway to the staircase where she walks down the steps to the main floor then walking toward the main door leading to the outside where the seven goes around to the back of the lodge where she saw the trees and everything in the background now she falls backwards on her back moving her arms up and now really fast making a snow angel on the snow covered ground getting up to shake the snow off her back to make a snowman rolling up the first snowball for the bottom rolls a second one for the chest and finally rolling up the last snowball for the head all she needed was arms and a face there was two thin branches laying on the snow grabbing those for the arms there were buttons there as well grabbing those for the eyes and the mouth placing it on the head in the mist of that a small baby yeti was peeking through the trees looking at her humming while finishing up her snowman by adding a orange carrot for a nose

Haley : that is the best snowman that i ever did

the baby yeti was making sounds from the trees forcing her to turn around to see where the sounds was coming from there the baby yeti ducked behind one of the trees after Haley saw him so she walks away from her snowman toward the baby yeti

Haley : it's okay little guy i won't hurt you

holding her hand out toward him the baby yeti held out his hand toward her hand trusting that she was telling the truth comes from hiding from behind the tree after that she asked him how did he ended up in the woods there the baby points toward the forest

Haley : you were separated from your family ?

the baby yeti was nodding his head toward her since he couldn't talk to her directly jumping up and down on the snow there she hears something else to she shape-shifts her ear into a purple dragon's ear like her brother does there she heard footsteps then shape shifts her ear back to normal

Haley : those footsteps sound like hunter footsteps quickly hide behind the snowman

the baby yeti hides behind the snowman as the two hunters approached the area there they asked her if they seen a baby yeti lying to the two men saying that she hadn't so the two hunters continued their hunt for him after capturing his entire family there Susan comes out onto the balcony after the hunters leave looking down at the Haley & the baby yeti that was now coming out from hiding

Susan : are you alright Haley ?

Haley : i'm fine mom but this baby yeti is in danger the hunters are after him

Susan : okay he can stay with us until the hunt dies down

sprouting her purple dragon wings grabbing the baby yeti's hand flying up to where Susan was taking the baby yeti in her arms now while Haley landed on the balcony making her dragon wings spout back into her back going inside with the baby yeti now keeping him safe until the hunt was over with now Haley & Susan had to find a way to free the baby yeti's family after they learn further that the Hunter came and capture all of them and he escaped while his family was captured locked in a cage Haley felt sorry for the small creature Susan did as well upset with the hunting of the magical creatures that roam the land they now had a mission to save the baby yeti's family before they end up even more trouble

it was nighttime now and Susan & Haley were in their pajamas hers was purple with pink slippers Haley's was purple with white slippers Susan was sleep already while Haley stayed awake with her arms folded behind her head looking up at the ceiling worried that the family would be either held hostage until they were going to be taken to far off place with no chance of escape looking over at the sleeping baby yeti peacefully feeling sorry that he had to be torn away from his family she was going to everything within her power to help the baby yeti get back to his family by any means

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Girl Talk

Rose was walking alone by herself by the snowfield where her and Jake made the snowman and Jake himself used his dragon abilities to melt the snowman creating a ice sculpture of her she was wearing her pink headband over her medium-length blonde hair wearing a long sleeved jacket with a green line going across white pants with a black belt and pink shoes with a gray sole looking onto the field the ice sculpture was still there of her now walking onto the field toward the ice sculpture rubbing her hand on the sculpture

Rose : Jake i'm happy that you were there for me

Trixie : hey Rose

turning away from her sculpture to see Trixie standing there wearing her hat with a blue fur ball a blue an yellow scarf a purple sweater and purple gloves green pants and red shoes with a gray sole walking onto the snowfield as well noticing the sculpture

Rose : Trixie what are you doing out here ?

Trixie : i'm just chillin with the snow all around me so i figured i just use this time to walk around

Rose : well i just looking at this sculpture that Jake had made before we left for that ski trip

Trixie : wow that sculpture is amazing

Rose : yeah this was during out first date anyway i want to talk to you

Trixie : about what exactly ?

Rose : our relationship

Trixie : you and Jake are perfect for each other

Rose : i know but i feel like i'm not the perfect girl that Jake expects me to be

Trixie : Rose you're already perfect and beautiful that's why he always tried to be close toward you

Rose : well i guess

Trixie : look i have seen you around school and you're not bad and you have romantic feeling for him

Rose : in the beginning i wasn't romantically involved with him since i was spending time with Brad the member of the football team but when the school had this different sponsored function i spent more time

Trixie : yes we were there for those sponsored functions

Rose : i just think that i haven't been right with Jake ever since that Grand Equinox Hunt when he revealed himself to me

Trixie : you shouldn't be so hard on yourself you don't need any nice clothes or jewelry

Rose : i don't ?

Trixie : you just need to be you the you that Jake is most comfortable

Rose : you're right i have to be the real me the me that Jake knows and is comfortable with thank you Trixie i'm glad that we had this girl talk

Trixie : hey no problem

leaving the snowfield now feeling more confident now Jake was hanging out with Spud getting ready to snowboard Jake had his yellow snowboard with a red dragon design on the bottom Spud was wearing his green hat a yellow sleeveless jacket over his dark blue short sleeved shirt with yellow and orange sleeves brown pants and blue shoes with gray had his snowboard as well

Jake : alright i'm ready to shred this snow off

Spud : me too

Rose : Jake !

Jake : oh Rose hey

Rose : Jake do you have a minute ?

Jake : sure what's up ?

Rose : well i just want to admit that i really have romantic feeling for you that i should have expressed from the beginning

Jake : it's cool

Rose : i just want to be myself around you

Jake : sure

before leaving she kissed him on his right cheek and he blushed a little while two hearts replaced his eyes but soon he quickly snapped out of it from there Jake & Spud go down the mountain on their snowboards Rose watched the two boys from a distance smiling knowing that the American Dragon was finally happy

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Ski Lift

Haley was inside playing with the Baby Yeti while sitting on the floor when Susan entered the room with her skis now wearing a pink jacket dark blue pants and black sneakers both Haley & the Baby Yeti looked up at her with her two skis

Susan : Haley you can take the Baby Yeti with us to the ski lift we're going skiing

Haley : i don't know is that such a good idea mom the hunters are still searching for him

Susan : i know but if we keep him inside our room hidden the manager will start to suspect something

Haley : well okay he can come with us

Susan : i know you're worried about him and you want to keep him from being captured you don't have to feel anxious about this

Haley : i'm just worried that if he does get captured then it's game over for him and his family he doesn't deserve this

Susan : we'll get him back to his family by any means

Haley : okay mom

Susan : now let's go skiing maybe that will help you ease your mind

Haley : sure

the Baby Yeti began clapping his hands together in front of Susan & Haley from there Haley herself changes clothes now wearing a purple jacket with a white mini skirt and white boots the Baby Yeti stands up walking toward Jake's sister she grabs his hand and they follow Susan downstairs where the group walks through the main door walking on the snowy ground toward the ski lift which was working during the time looking at the lift

Susan : alright Haley let me put on your skis

kneeling down toward her daughter putting her skis on her feet the Baby Yeti began to cry which caught her attention he held on to her arm tightly wondering what was scaring him activates the Eye Of The Dragon her eyes glow purple her vision was in a purple filler there she saw the same two hunters from earlier however they had two more guys with them to help them making capturing the Yeti a little easier for them that was when she turned the Eye Of The Dragon off her eyes returning back to normal

Susan : let me guess the hunters ?

Haley : yes and this time that they brought backup

Susan : alright your skis are on now let's catch a ride on the lift before they show up

Haley : right

grabbing the Baby Yeti's hand the group managed to catch a ride on the lift as it was coming and they sat down while being suspended in the air by the time the hunters and their backup arrived looking up to see them on the lift pulling out his sniper rifle to shoot the lift down

Susan : great they have guns now why can't anything be so simple ?

Haley : Eye Of The Dragon

her eye colored changed once more her vision was in the purple filler looking for something to take out the sniper before he shoots the lift down when she spotted a tall tree behind them so she deactivates the Eye Of The Dragon shape-shifting her head into a purple dragon's head breathing fire toward the tree burning it and the tree fell on top of the sniper while the branch fell on top of the two hunters later on in the day they were on top of the mountain

Susan : you ready ?

Haley : yes mom

Susan : good

climbing on to her back Susan & Haley began skiing down the mountain feeling the wind hit their faces it was truly a wonderful experience and feeling to have they went past the couple of tress as they went down the mountain all the way toward the bottom of the mountain the Baby Yeti was clapping his hands once more while Susan & Haley chuckled they returned to the lodge for some hot coffee all of them were had a cup in their hands while watching T.V unknown to them that the hunters that tried to shoot down the lift were merely clones the real ones were hiding behind a tree their clones helped them learn about her being an dragon along with her usage with the Eye Of The Dragon that was enough for them to make their next move

as for Haley she was the first one to pass out from skiing down the mountain so Susan picked her up off the floor putting her in the bed along with the Baby Yeti as well this time sleeping beside her while Susan turned off the light in the room going to back to watch some T.V herself with a interesting movie that was on right now which lasted until four then she watched another movie which was a romantic drama movie with the song Stop It playing in the background

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Brad Confronting Rose

Jake & Rose where walking through Central Park holding hands while they were walking Brad Morton the preimer football player and school bully at Middle Fillmore School was now entering the park he was wearing his red jacket over a white shirt semi black pants white socks and black shoes watching Jake & Rose together which was making him extremely angry on the inside

Brad : that's not fair Rosalicious should be mine and that loser Jake is with her

Rose : Jake spending time with you is so much better than spending time with Brad

Jake : yeah you really said it

Rose : so you're in the mood to make another ice sculpture ?

Jake : sure

Rose : alright i'll build the snowman and then you can melt it

Jake : you got it

so the blonde builds the snowman up only for Jake to shape-shift his head into a red dragon's head with his spiky hair on top he started to breath fire just he did before melting the snow with his fire creating another sculpture of Rose

Rose : this really beautiful Jake

Jake : i know

Rose i was thinking of having a ice sculpture of you as well

Jake : you sure about this ?

Rose : of course

Jake : well i guess another one wouldn't hurt

building another snowman just like the first one and the American Dragon melts the snow once more to create a ice sculpture of himself he shape-shifts his dragon head back to his normal head looking at the ice sculpture of himself admiring it fully

Jake : you were right this is much better

Rose : see i knew you would like it

Brad : hello Rosalicious

Rose : Brad what are you doing here in Central Park ?

Brad : i came here to confront you

Rose : look Brad it's over what we had wasn't working the way that it should

Jake : um...Rose

Rose : don't worry Jake i'll handle this

Brad : why are you acting like that i thought that i was doing something right ?

Rose : no you really wasn't and Jake was actually there for me standing by my side whenever i would be hurt or needed someone to talk to unlike you

Jake : Rose are you sure you don't want me to back you up ?

Rose : it's fine Jake you done enough for me already

Brad : i'm really pissed now at you for taking her away from me like that

Jake : i'm not going to fight you one of us has to be the bigger person here

Rose : Jake's right Brad you have to be the bigger person here and let it go

after saying that to him she turns around facing Jake kissing him on his right cheek after Brad stormed off leaving the park frustrated that Rose dumped him however motive for dumping him was positive so Jake spent the rest of the afternoon with her sitting on a bench looking up at the sky that was covered with snow clouds that was when she placed her hand on his hand and Jake was a little bit nervous but calm and happy to be around her

Rose : Jake you okay ?

Jake : oh yeah i'm cool

Rose : that's good to know

Jake : well i should get going now

Rose : oh okay i'll see you later

Jake : later

transforming into his muscular dragon form flies away from Rose watching from the ground smiling at him while thinking about all of the wonderful moments that they shared together during their adventures in the city and out of the city

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Blizzard

it was nighttime now so Susan , Haley & the Baby Yeti had to stay indoors due to the Blizzard outside Susan was wearing a green sweater blue pants and black shoes Haley was wearing a purple sweater purple pants and white shoes looking out the window while holding the Baby Yeti in her arms to see the snow Susan on the other hand moved closer to the window placing her left hand on the glass looking to see the strong winds in the distance

Haley : mom ?

Susan : i'm alright sweetie but i'm worried about this blizzard that's here right now

Haley : you don't mean ?

Susan : i'm afraid so

Haley : the baby will never be reunited with his family now

Susan : for now

Haley : he's lonely that he doesn't have no one to keep him warm on nights like this

Susan : i don't have any idea how long this Blizzard will last

Haley : it's not the Blizzard i'm upset that he may never see his family ever again

Susan : i know how you feel but there is nothing that we can do at this point but wait until the blizzard dies down

Haley : i just wish that i could help with reuniting him with his family

Susan : i do as well but for now let's just wait until this Blizzard passes and then we'll find a way to

Haley : i understand

Susan : don't worry it won't be for nothing this is my promise from me to you

Haley : okay mommy

Susan : let's go to bed now i'm really tired

Haley : sure i could use some sleep myself

Susan : that's good to hear

both Susan & Haley changed into their pajamas and their slipper were beside the bed now in bed Susan was asleep already however Haley was still awake laying underneath the cover that was covering the bed looking at the creature who was sleep as well then outside at the snow covering the green leaves on the brown trees

Haley : it's just not fair that he has to be separated from his family for this long and thanks to this stupid blizzard he won't get a chance to see them ever again well i'm not going to wait around for this to pass

rising up in the bed now removing the cover from her small seven year old body placing her feet into her white slippers walking across the floor toward the closet opening it quietly grabbing her winter clothes then closes it returning to the bed changing out of her purple pajamas and white slippers into her purple jacket purple mini skirt and white boots sliding the door open turning around tapping the yeti on his right shoulder he rubs his eye and yawns at the same time

Haley : shhh you have to be quiet or else you'll wake mom up look we're going out to reunite you with your family

the yeti creature was clapping his hands silently in order to avoid waking her mom up so he grabbed Jake's sister by the hand as she lead him out to the balcony there she sprouted her purple dragon wings grabbing the yeti's soft hand taking flight straight into the Blizzard the wind was blowing her way a little bit while she was flapping her purple wings refusing to turn around and go back to the lodge going deeper and deeper into the Blizzard

Haley : this a strong Blizzard but i'm not giving up

as Haley continued to fly against the strong winds while holding the Yeti back in the city Rose was walking in front of Millard Fillmore Middle School with a rose in her left hand thinking about Jake when Trixie was walking by the school as well during that time bumps into her and falls backward on the pavement

Trixie : yo Rose are you alright ?

Rose : oh yeah i'm just fine

Trixie : let me guess you were thinking about Jake ?

Rose : yeah i was

Trixie : so did you and him have your magical winter kiss yet ?

Rose : no not yet i'm not sure if i'm ready to kiss him just yet

Trixie : don't worry you'll be fine just don't get nervous before your big moment

Rose : okay Trixie i'll do my best not to get nervous when we have our first winter kiss

Trixie : that's the spirit

Rose : so what are you doing here anyway ?

Trixie : i was just taking a little walk since my dad started to sing Christmas songs with my mom

Rose : one of those moments huh ?

Trixie : yep

Rose : i totally understand that you need time away to avoid singing with them

Trixie : as much as i can

so Trixie & Rose decided to walk past the school together while it snowed a little bit back with Haley she was covered with snow her black hair then she flies straight into a trap her & the yeti were captured right there on the spot and two figures appeared after they were captured cutting the net down taking her and yeti away carrying them on their shoulders to a unknown location where the two figures stayed at back at the lodge Susan wakes after feeling a cold breeze seeing the balcony door open and so sign of Haley or the Baby Yeti quickly getting up out of bed thinking the worst has happened to her daughter and the yeti creature however the worst has yet to come

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Snowman Comes To Life

Susan , Haley & the Baby Yeti were inside the inn enjoying some warm cocoa all three were drinking from their cups until they had the cocoa around their lips so Susan grabbed a napkin and wiped the cocoa off of her lips before going over to her daughter wiping off the cocoa off her lips and the baby yeti's as well she was wearing a green long sleeved sweater blue pants and black fur boots Haley was wearing her blue long sleeved sweater blue pants and white fur boots

Susan : Haley why don't you and the baby yeti go and build snowman while i clean up a bit

Haley : okay mommy

Susan : just don't go too far from the inn

Haley : i won't

Susan : okay sweetie

grabbing the baby yeti's hand she sprouts her purple dragon wings after going out on the balcony and flies down that was when she began to clean up the room Haley & the baby yeti began to make snowmen by rolling the balls of snow on the ground one for the head . one for the chest and one for the body the baby yeti did the same however his was a little more difficult to do so Haley helped him with it after that she grabbed some sticks for the arms she had four in total two for her and two for the baby yeti there the two were placing their arms on the snowmen that they just made then her and the baby yeti stood back looking at it from a distance deciding to add the buttons for the mouth Haley goes into her pocket to pull out some buttons enough for them to use and they began placing it across the head finally the carrot nose was added and they were done

Haley : this is the best snowman i have ever created

the baby yeti was being happy clapping his hand together which Jake's sister didn't think nothing off at first until white sparkles started to be released from his hand heading for the direction of the snowman they just made soon the magical sparkles were around them and a white flash appeared in front of Haley almost blinding her right there as for the baby yeti he continued to clap his hands together releasing enough magic to bring the snowmen to life

Haley : baby yeti what did you just do ?

he couldn't speak to her directly instead he pointed at the two snowmen talking and singing Susan heard them so she gets up from the sofa walking outside pushing the doors leading to the balcony once outside she sees the dancing singing snowmen then at Haley who had her left hand covering her face while the baby continued to clap his hands together enjoying the dancing snowmen

Susan : Haley what happened ?

Haley : well i just discovered that the baby yeti has magical powers and can bring inanimate objects to life

Susan : oh boy

Halry : i didn't know that he could do that

Susan : bring him inside quickly before he brings more stuff to life

Haley : okay mommy

going over to the small creature picking him up off the snowy ground and sprouts her purple dragon wings taking flight flying upward toward the balcony again the snowmen soon left the area inside the inn Haley placed the yeti on the sofa while Susan was talking directly to her

Susan : this is very bad

Haley : i know now that he's revealed his magical powers he's going to be a easy target for the hunters to find & capture him

Susan : don't worry i'll figure something out right now in the meantime he has to stay hidden in our room until the hunt dies down

Haley : what can i do mommy ?

Susan : i need you stay here and keep him hidden for as long as possible from the manager of this inn

Haley : that's right if he finds out he'll send the location of the yeti straight to them

Susan : we don't want that to happen now

Haley : i'll do my best to keep him hidden

Susan : that's great

Haley : some ski trip this turned out to be

Susan : you said it

the plan to hide the yeti was set in motion soon they were going to have another task to do which is what they were not prepared for back in the city Jonathan was playing old christmas music on his record playable again that is until it blows up in his face which alerts Jake & his two friends and girlfriend from the outside of the house running up the stairs quickly to see the smoke clear quickly from the smoke detectors inside the house soon the smoke cleared after Jake & Rose opened a window to let the smoke out afterwards Jake made a suggestion to him that he should try using and MP3 player or an Ipod to listen to his christmas songs at first he was against it but seeing him use it often and it was the thing that kids used nowadays he decided to give it try to see if he was going to like listening to music on it with headphone to cover his ears and brown hair

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Sara & Kara's Snowy Day

Sara and Kara Oracle the Oracle twins of Delphi were outside while the snow was on the ground in New York Sara had her redhead tied into a wave ponytail and her purple flower in her hair she was wearing a green jacket instead of her green summer dress green pants and green sneakers Kara had her redhead hair straight & natural wearing a blue vest over a orange-brown t-shirt blue pants and brown sneakers and a black collar around her neck they were walking by the school that was closed with Sara being her usual happy-go-lucky self and Kara being her usual negative and grim self

Sara : Kara don't you just love wintertime when the snow falls toward the ground and sticks ?

Kara : no not really Winter is not really my favorite season there isn't nothing special about making snowman , having snowball fights or making snow angels or snowboarding , sledding or skiing

Sara : don't say that now that's what make winter really special come on Kara this is our first winter together and you're complaining about it

Kara : i have a good reason to complain

Sara : maybe if you looked at the bright side of things in life for once like i do all the time then you wouldn't be so negative and grim all the time

Kara : and what bright side is that ?

Sara : well to tell you the truth i don't know what bright side that is but that's besides the point

Kara : see what i mean you can't even find a bright side to this

Sara : okay so i couldn't find one but i'll find something that will make you see the bright side of things

Kara : sure like that will ever happen

Jake : i thought that i heard the Oracle Twin's voices here

the Oracle twins turn around to see the American Dragon Jake Long along with Spud , Trixie & Rose Jake was wearing his red jacket with white fur blue pants and white shoes with a red stripe in the middle and a white sole Sara & Kara greeted the gang and they walked over to where they were standing at

Jake : so what's up with you two ?

Sara : Kara here doesn't like the winter too much it isn't her favorite season

Rose : wow i never thought that you had a favorite season

Kara : we don't have a favorite season of our own to like

Sara : what she really means is that she doesn't have one unlike me winter is my favorite season

Trixie : yeah i feel you l like winter as well

Rose : you like winter only so you can flirt with Kyle

Trixie : shh... don't let the Oracle Twins know

Sara : know what Trixie ?

Trixie : nothing so how can we help you with making Kara see the bright side of winter ?

Sara : i don't have a clue but it has to be special

Jake : could you give us a minute ?

Sara : sure

Rose : okay Jake what do you think that we should do then ?

Jake : i was thinking that we could go skiing first to show Kara how much fun it is

Spud : and then we go snowboarding ?

Trixie : no Spud we're going to make snow angels in the snow

Rose : and then we'll go snowboarding

Jake : and to finish it off we'll have a snowball fight

Kara : this isn't going to work

Sara : look Jake & the others are going to show you time of your life so please give it a try for me ?

Kara : fine i'll do this only because you're my twin

Sara : oh thank you Kara

Spud : this is going to be fun

Rose : Trixie i really think you should have told them about Kyle

Trixie : i know but if i did they would make fun of me for liking him

Rose : no i dobut that

later that day the group went up to the mountains with their skis and skis poles standing on top of the mountain looking down toward the bottom then Jake explains that the first one to the bottom is the winner everyone except for Kara were cheering and the race begins and all of them began skiing down the mountains Jake , Spud , Trixie , Rose were weaving through the trees until Spud crashed into a tree and a pile of snow falls on top of him Rose caught up with Jake & Trixie soon Sara & Kara caught up with them during that instance Kara felt the wind hit her face as she was going down the mountain she smiled a little bit and Sara was looking at her smiling as well Jake reached the bottom first before anybody else did from there the group went to Central Park to make snow angels in the ground which made Kara laugh after that they went snowboarding with Kara performing midair tricks and finally the gang had their snowball fight which Jake changed into the American Dragon picking up the snowballs setting them on fire and throwing them at the girls

Rose : that's cheating alright then two can play at game

Jake : bring it on sister

using her skills from her time spent as the Huntsgirl she throws a snowball at him while standing on a tree branch Spud threw a snowball but missed and Kara threw one hitting Spud first then Trixie throws one toward the twins and they duck and throw their snowballs hitting Rose knocking her off the branch that she was standing on and hitting Trixie as well and the snowball fight ended as the sun was setting Jake , Spud , Trixie & Rose left the park heading home Kara & Sara stood outside the park where she hugged her tightly

Kara : thank you Sara for showing me a good time

Sara : you're welcome sis now let's go home

holding each other hands walking way Kara couldn't help but see that her twin sister was right about seeing the bright side of things like she does all the time making this the best snowy day the Oracle twin ever had

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Manager's Daughter

Susan was alone this time in the room Haley had passed out after the snowman were brought to life by the baby yeti and the baby yeti was sleeping with her in the bed she was watching t.v while sitting down when a girl's voice was heard on the other side of the door so Lao Shi's daughter gets up walking toward the door placing her left ear on the door listening to the manager talking with someone so she continued to listen until she finds out that the person the manager is talking to is his own daughter she had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail beautiful green eyes and brown skin she was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt pink pants with a pink belt and sliver buckle and pink low top sneakers her name Jasmine she was 15 years old

Jasmine : dad you promised that you would be home for Christmas

Hotel Manager : to see you get a new deck with all type of monsters then forget it i told you already you're never be talented enough to even make to the top as the queen of games

Jasmine : you don't know that for sure and besides mom misses you as well and she thinks that i'm very skilled with summoning monsters , placing face down cards , playing trap cards and spell cards

Hotel Manager : look you keep believing that so called fantasy you'll never be the next queen of games so if you excuse me i have more important work to do

Jasmine : how could be cruel to your only daughter ?

Hotel Manager : simple i just ignore your fantasy that you're living in and i ignore you're mother's fantasy as well since is really you're the one that can save this family now go play or something

Jasmine : fine just remember you're the cause of the family being apart not me

Hotel Manager : believe what you want to believe i know the real truth

he leaves her standing in the hallway on the second floor going downstairs Haley wakes up stretching her arms up above her head also yawning the baby yeti however was still sleep in the bed beside her there looking over to see Susan standing by the door

Haley : mom what's wrong ?

Susan : i just heard the manager of the inn speaking with a 15 year old girl which turns out that the girl is his daughter

Haley : i didn't know he had a daughter

Susan : me neither until now

Haley : maybe she can help us with our problem

Susan : i don't know Haley she doesn't really know what is going on

Haley : you're right but this will give her a chance to prove something to her father

Susan : okay you can ask her and see what she says

Jasmine went outside with her deck in hand sitting on a boulder looking at her monsters in her hand her eyes were glowing sensing Haley walking toward her so she turned around to see her standing there a few feet from the boulder that she was sitting on

Jasmine : who are you ?

Haley : hello i'm Haley Kay Long and i'm seven years old with dragon powers like my brother Jake and the members of the dragon council , Greggy and Fred Nerk

Jasmine : well i have the power to see other magical creatures and hear them as well called the Gentle Sacred Light and i fused my soul with an old friend of mine which further enhance my power my left eye glows blue while my right eye glows yellow and i'm very athletic

Haley : wow that's impressive

Jasmine : well my father doesn't seem to think that my power to see other magical creatures is all that great blaming me for everything that has happen

Haley : well how about if you help us

Jasmine : with what ?

Haley : we have this Baby Yeti staying with us that was separated from his family that is captured and we're trying to get him back while avoiding the hunters that are after him

Jasmine : wow that's tough alright i'll help you but can you keep this a secret from my dad ?

Haley : don't worry we'll keep this a secret from him

from there Jasmine and Haley shook hands the two girls became friends right away Susan was holding the yeti in her arms looking into his eyes seeing how sad he was missing his family right now reassuring that they weren't going to give up by any means and the baby yeti felt happier knowing that Susan , Haley & Jasmine were going to keep their promise to him

End Of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Jasmine's Fusion

the hunters continued to search the area for the Baby Yeti that Susan & Haley were protecting and hiding at the moment Jasmine on the other hand she was walking through the forest away from the inn with her pink academy duel disk that she had from attended the duel academy island in the pink slifer dorm looking at the card that she was holding currently when one of the hunters approached her

Hunter : hey you have you seen a small baby yeti around here ?

Jasmine : no i haven't and even if i did i wouldn't tell you guys

Hunter # 2 : you better tell us little girl or else i'll shoot you right were you stand

Jasmine : you attempt to shoot me and you'll regent that

Hunter # 2 : alright that does it you're going to die here

Hunter : this place will be your tomb

Jasmine : i don't think so

Hunter : what the heck is she doing ?

Hunter # 2 : i don't know but keep your guns pointed on her

Jasmine : from my hand i summon the dragon from the netherworld to appear

slamming her card down on the duel disk panel face up in attack mode a black mist covered the area that they were standing right now suddenly the black mist had cleared and the dragon from the neither world had appeared with 2000 attack points and 1000 defense points

Hunter : a dragon ?

Hunter : no way

Jasmine : now i summon the fire dragon from my hand in an attack mode

slamming her card on the duel disk panel again this time fire appeared behind Jasmine moving rapidly toward the front then stopping and the fire transformed into the fire dragon with 3000 attack points and 2000 defense points

Jasmine : now i activate the spell Dragon Fusion

Hunter : this can't be happening

Jasmine : i fuse the dragon from the netherworld with my fire dragon

the dragon from the netherworld & the fire dragon began the fusion being cloaked with a black aura and red-orange aura straight into the sky and two circles appeared as well finally lighting strikes the ground right in front of the two hunters

Jasmine : appear ! Blackfire Dragon !

her fusion dragon monster appeared with features from both the dragon from the netherworld & fire dragon with 5000 attack points and 4000 defense points elsewhere Susan , Haley & the baby yeti were skiing down the mountain

Haley : mommy you think that Jasmine can take care of herself ?

Susan : i don't know Haley but i'm guessing that she can handle herself in battle after all we need to do everything in our power to make sure that this creature is back and his family is free

Haley : right i understand

back with Jasmine she had her fusion monster by her side her left eye was glowing blue while her right eye was glowing yellow the two hunters dropped their guns on the snow shaking with fear from the sight of the dragon there she activates the spell Extreme Boost which enhanced the attack points of the current monster her monster received a attack power boost increasing it to 9000 attack points there she commands her monster to attack the two frighten hunters with fire inferno his claws were covered with fire and he smashed the snowy ground setting it on fire sending a fiery inferno shock wave toward the hunters sending them flying through the air Susan , Haley & the baby yeti returned only to find the ground on fire and Jasmine revealing her true power to Susan now that she first hand how strong she was Jasmine was strong like the American Dragon , the members of the dragon council with her power that dwells inside her Jasmine's eyes returned to normal and her monster disappeared into thin air from there the trio went inside for some warm coffee as for the hunters they were send back to the base crashing through the roof

there they decided that they needed to have stronger weapons in order to take Jasmine on now considering her to be a threat to their plan the baby yeti's family still remained captured the only thing that the yeti's did was hope and pray that they would see their baby again

End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Rose's Birthmark Disappears

Rose was at the gym working out again she was wearing her pink headband over her blonde hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt revealing her midriff light blue pants with a blue knot dark blue shoes with a white sole and her birthmark on her right hand Jake arrives at the gym as well only to see her working out and she stops doing her curl-ups to see him there standing just a little bit on the blue mat there the blonde stands up

Rose : hey Jake what are you doing here at the gym ?

Jake : well i just thought that i stop by to watch you do your curl-ups

Rose : oh that well i'm not that very good at doing it

Jake : well do you want me to lend a helping hand with me holding your feet down ?

Rose : sure that could help me do the curl-ups better

he gets on his knees and holds Rose's feet down and does her curl-ups again elsewhere the Huntsman had some of the students at the academy had setup a beacon his plan was to keep track of all of the members including Rose A.K.A the Huntsgirl

Huntsman : activate the beacon

one of the students activates the beacon by pulling the lever and a purple shock wave was released across the city causing a power outage all the building including the gym that Jake & rose were in goes dark as well causing the two be alert

Rose : Jake what's going on ?

Jake : i don't know but i can't see anything right now

Rose : Jake just follow the sound of my voice

Jake : alright

following the sound of his voice making his way through out the dark gym he activates the eye of the dragon to clear his vision up now being able to see in the dark Jonathan was having the same problem using a flashlight along with Spud's grandmother , Trixie's mom and dad , Hans Rotwood , Dolores Decreto the Mermaid Detective after a few moments the light returns to normal and Jake deactivates the eye of the dragon however after the power was restored Rose's head started to throb

Jake : Rose are you alright ?

Rose : i don't know Jake this just started after the power was restored

looking at her right hand and her mark of the huntsclan disappeared from her right hand entirely and her head continued to throb in pain from the beacon that was activated at the academy unitl Jake managed to catch her

Jake : Rose ?

Rose : Jake my birthmark it's gone

Jake : that can't be good

Rose : it's not good at all and that beacon that the Huntsman just triggered to keep track of all his students including me

Jake : now what do we do ?

Rose : i can't go back to the academy now that my birthmark is gone

Jake : well you can stay at my place for a while

Rose : thank you Jake this means a lot to me

Jake : don't sweat it i understand how important that mark is to you

Huntsman : the beacon works however i'm starting to feel like something has happened to one of my students and lost something that is important to her

he began to think about the one thing that she was missing unaware that it was her birthmark she had every since she was a baby back with Jake & Rose they arrived at the Long Household for a second time Jonathan had went to the bathroom during the time that Jake & Rose entered the house he was sitting on the toilet reading a newspaper while his pants were down near his ankles and his brown shoes so Jake & Rose sat down on the orange couch and he turns on the T.V with the remote there sitting right beside him blushing a little bit while looking directly at him her heart was beating now fully prepared to make her move toward him the timing was perfect was her

but soon the huntsgirl was going to discover that something is different about her body and the beacon that was activated a few hours ago had played a major part in her body changing as for Jake the only thing that was on his mind was her safety that was the most important thing to him

End Of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Susan Vs Councilor Chang

Councilor Chang the former dragon council and the Dark Dragon's right-hand woman was watching with Dark Dragon Susan & Haley's previous encounter with the Hunters and the Chinese raven haired woman closed her eyes for a second and smiled admiring Haley's improvement with her dragon powers then the Dark Dragon approached the elderly Chinese woman who was wearing her black hooded cloak over her purple & red clothes

Dark Dragon : the American Dragon's sister is very powerful

Councilor Chang : indeed she is but i have my eyes set on the mother of the American Dragon

Dark Dragon : why would you have your eyes on her ? She doesn't have any dragon powers like the rest of us

Councilor Chang : i have taken that into consideration that she doesn't since the magic skipped her however i'm going to kidnap her in order to apply some pressure to the American Dragon to join us

Dark Dragon : i see well do you want me to lend my shadow demons with my shadow manipulation ?

Councilor Chang : that won't be necessary i'm going to use my weapons along with my own dragon powers to fully overpower her

Dark Dragon : okay i will leave you to deal that human she doesn't stand a chance

Councilor Chang : i know that she doesn't stand a chance but i still better equip myself with my weapon for safety reasons

Dark Dragon : just bring her back her when you manage to capture her

Councilor Chang : of course master i will

pulling the hoodie cloak over head to conceal her face turning around and walking with her weapon in hand toward the tunnel that lead to the outside of the Dark Dragon's hideout that was inside a volcano that was separate from the Isle Of Draco Councilor Ominia , Councilor Kulde , Councilor Kukulkhan and Councilor Andam were inside their headquarters

Councilor Andam : Councilor Omina what's wrong you seem troubled ?

Councilor Omina : Councilor Andam i miss Atlantis i mean being here with the members of the council isn't bad it's just that i'm home sick

Councilor Andam : i know how you feel i miss my home as well in Africa but have faith maybe someday we'll be able to go home to see what we had missed

Councilor Omina : yeah going back to see what we missed

Councilor Kulde : Andam can you help Councilor Kukulkhan he's having trouble lifting the boxes !

Councilor Andam : okay i'll be there !

Councilor Omina : you can go i'll be here for a while

Councilor Andam : okay if you ever need to talk i'll be here

Councilor Omina : thank you

he transforms into his dragon form and flies away quickly while inside the headquarters leaving Omina behind to lookout the window toward the sea unaware of Councilor Chang's plan back at the inn Susan decided to ride a snowmobile for a little while she was now wearing a green cropped puffer jacket with white fur dark blue pants and black fur lined boots there was a pink and white snowmobile parked just outside the lodge so she climbs on board grabbing the handle bars on the sides pressing her foot lightly on the gas pedal and rides away from the place heading toward the forest area after riding away from the lodge Councilor Chang appeared at the entrance

Councilor Chang : perfect the American Dragon's mother is separated from the American Dragon time to make my move

she transforms into her dragon form and enters the place walking on her two legs past the lodge without being detected and advance behind the lodge where she noticed the trail leading into forest now taking flight Councilor Chang follows the trail finally catching up with her

Councilor Chang : time for you to pay dearly

using her weapon she fires a blast toward her snowmobile and Lao Shi's daughter gets knocked off falling face first into the snow while the snowmobile crashes into a tree and explodes now lifting her face up to see Councilor Chang in her dragon form

Susan : great first the hunters and now you what do you want ?

Councilor Chang : simple i'm here to kidnap you in order to force the American Dragon to join us in our quest for taking over the world

Susan : no i won't let you kidnap me and my son won't join you in taking over the world

Councilor Chang : you're coming with me whether you like or not

the mark on Susan's arms began to glow again this time she was snowbending using the snow around her to hit Chang with it was working at first until she released fire balls from her mouth melting the snow that was used for her snowbending from there Chang pinned Susan against the tree on her back

Councilor Chang : you're going to be perfect for the Dark Dragon

Susan tries again to snowbend once more this time Chang in her dragon prevents her from using her power impaling her with her claws draining her body of everything after that she passed out which allowed her to punch her in the face giving her a black eye and a busted lip along with a few marks and damaged skin placing the not responsive Susan on her shoulders the former Council Dragon Member pulls out a paper and a pen writing a note for Luong Lao Shi and he sends it to him back in the city Luong Lao Shi was sitting behind the counter in his shop when the note arrived on the counter where he picks it up and reads it learning that his daughter was kidnapped and held hostage for ransom unless the American Dragon join them Fu Dog looked up as he saw Susan's dad exit the shop without saying anything transforming quickly flying away from the shop to warn Jake about what has occurred with Susan now

End Of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : A Welcome Back Gift

Jake and his dad Jonathan were at the mall searching for a welcome back gift Susan's Husband had already picked out the gift for Susan while Jake was picking out his welcome back gift when Luong Lao Shi in his dragon form showed up at the mall

Luong Lao Shi : young dragon we have a problem

Jake : gramps what happened ?

Luong Lao Shi : Susan is held hostage right now by Chang

Jake : that's awful

Luong Lao Shi : we have to save her before this gets out of control

Jake : alright i'm down besides it's about time we show her that she messed with the wrong family

Jonathan : Jake did you find a welcome back gift for your sister ?

Jake : yes i have

quickly picking up this small girl toy doll with braids showing it to his dad and he smiled from there he took the doll from him taking over to the counter to pay for it Jake & Luong Lao Shi leave the mall while he was paying for their gifts outside the store Jake dragon ups into his dragon form and the two dragons take flight flying as fast they could toward the N.Y.C subway to save Susan in time before tragedy strikes as for Lao Shi's daughter waking up chained up to a wall and the Dark Dragon approached her

Susan : The Dark Dragon

Dark Dragon : in the flesh

Susan : alright what the heck is going ? Why am i here ?

Councilor Chang : because we're using you to lure the American Dragon to join us

Susan : just wait until i break out of this chains you're so dead !

Councilor Chang : you won't have the chance to break out of those magical chains they're strong up to hold you down

Susan : i hate you Chang

Dark Dragon : once we have the American Dragon on your side our plan to take over the world begins

Susan : well this sucks

Jake & Luong Lao Shi arrive at the subway there the people were frighten from seeing them in their dragon form walking on two legs Jake and Luong Lao Shi made their way to the elevator where he pressed the elevator buttons before just like he had down before and turns the panel sideways the elevator arrives and the two dragon get on it quickly after the doors closed the elevator goes down fast with Jake holding on for dear life until they reach the island Lao Shi's daughter was doing her best to break the magical chains that was keeping her restrained the dragon council were outside when the American Dragon and his dragon master arrived on the island where they would learn from his dragon master himself that his daughter was held hostage so all of them transformed into their dragon forms and they went to the volcano where the Dark Dragon was hiding out at

Susan managed to break free from her chains and confronts Chang herself with the Dark Dragon standing in the background watching his right hand woman change into her dragon form and punches her right in the jaw of her mouth knocking her back into a wall

Councilor Chang : this is goodbye

Susan : well i guess i'm not going to save the Baby Yeti know

Jake : i don't think so !

shooting a fire ball toward Chang burning her back Luong Lao Shi & the dark dragon clash once more while the dragon council pins Chang down preventing her from and Susan walks up to her and kicks her in the face and knocks her out the mark on her arms was no longer there so she couldn't perform any element bending with water or snow anymore now

Luong Lao Shi : take this !

he shoots a fireball at the Dark Dragon burning him alive and Jake creates another doppelganger and they both burning the number one magical threat to the magical community he turned into black mist then he walked over to his mom

Jake : are you okay ?

Susan : a little bit

her dad and members of the council used their power to teleport her back to the lodge where Haley was waiting for her to return running toward her extremely fast hugging her the Baby Yeti looked out the window wanting to free his captured Yeti family and be reunited with them as soon as possible Jasmine tells them that they're bringing out the big guns now which mean't that the hunters were not going to give up without a fight the three females were also refusing to give up as well as for Chang she was sent to jail charged with kidnapping and charged with assault on Susan Long being declared guilty on all counts now in Jail nobody wasn't going to worry about her anymore now

Jake returned to the city along with his dragon master returning to his shop Jonathan had placed the welcome back gifts that they had picked out on the dresser in his room waiting for the time when his wife returns with Jake's sister from their winter ski trip

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : infiltration

Susan , Jasmine , Haley and the Baby Yeti were now going to infiltrate the base where the Baby Yeti's captured family was at before departing Haley was trying her hand at the doppelganger technique again after failing to make the perfect doppelganger clone while they were in Hong Kong channeling her dragon chi throughout her body Jasmine watched

Jasmine : what is she doing ?

Susan : oh yeah she's trying to master the doppelganger technique like her brother did the last time she tried we were in Hong Kong when she tried and the result wasn't something that she was happy with

Jasmine : i could imagine how bad her first clone could have been

Susan : trust me you really don't want to know how that clone turned out

Jasmine : i'll take your advice for it

Haley now in her purple dragon form was channeling her dragon chi throughout her body like Jake did in his dragon form her eyes was closed as well and a portion of her dragon chi was released from her body appearing in front of Susan & Jasmine then she opened her eyes only to notice her mom's mouth wide open

Haley : well mommy how does it look ?

Susan : it's really amazing

Haley : really ?

Susan : yep take a look for yourself

looking past Susan to see the perfect doppelganger clone having her twin pigtails along with the four beads as well however unlike her skin her doppelganger clone's skin was gray and in the same shape as her body as well

Susan : this doppelganger is okay but we're going to need more than one to infiltrate the base

Haley : i see what you mean

Susan : when we get to the base can you make five doppelgangers to take care of the hunters there ?

Haley : sure i can do that mommy

Susan : alright let's go

Susan & Haley get on the snowmobile while Jasmine has her pink snowboard she snowboards alongside Susan & Haley the Baby Yeti was sitting behind Haley as they left during that time two dragon spirits appeared beside the 15 year old one was the Dragon Of Judgement & the other was named Dragon Of Insight

Dragon Of Wisdom : Jasmine are you sure infiltrating the base is such a good idea ?

Jasmine : yes Dragon Of Judgement this is the only way to make sure that the Baby Yeti is reunited his family

Dragon Of Insight : i'm sensing something that is lurking into the skies above us be careful Jasmine there's forces there that are attempting to stop you from your objective

Jasmine : don't worry Dragon Of Insight i have my deck with me along with my duel disk i promise i won't fail

Dragon Of Insight : we know that you won't fail

Dragon Of Judgement : those hunters deserve to be punished for their crimes against magical creatures that roam the land

as the trio advanced further into the forest heading toward the base two drones appeared above them in the sky shooting bullets from their machine guns that was installed onto them so Jasmine quickly pulls out her duel disk and placed a card it was the Aqua seal was summoned with 400 attack points and 200 defense points and she order the seal to attack the first drone with bubbles blast in which the seal does destroying the two drones by shooting the explosive bubbles and the two drone explode

Haley : alright let's go to the base

continuing down the path where the snow continued to fall down toward the ground now arriving at the base where two of the hunters who had sent the drones were standing outside the base letting the trio know that there weren't going to free the yeti's family soon a army of drones came outside the base with their machines guns pointed at them ready to kill

Susan : darn they're going to let us in without a fight

Haley : leave this to me

taking flight off the snowmobile leaving the Baby Yeti & Susan there now in the air she breathes fire being released from her mouth destroying all of the drones and the two hunters ran inside to warn the others about the infiltration equipping themselves with electric Batons the trio enter the base where they saw monitors that kept track of their location and everything

Susan : this is really sick

Haley : tell me about it

Jasmine spotted the cage where the Yeti's were at currently so she goes as ahead of Susan & Haley that was when she was face to face with the leader of the hunters group so Jasmine's eyes change color once more and summoned Angel Goddess with 800 attack points and 300 defense points then summons Mermaid Goddess with 500 attack points and 900 defense points finally activate her fusion spell card to fuse her two monster together to summon the Magical Guardian Goddess with 5000 attack points and 2000 defense points activate her special ability to increase her attack points and defense points and her points went up to 8000 for attack and 9000 for defense

Susan : Haley

Haley : got it !

creating five doppelganger clones which then dragooned up into their dragon form like the original breathing fire burning the lock there Susan opens the cage letting them go and the small Baby Yeti ran up to the mom hugging her tightly back with Jasmine her fusion monster unleashed a devastating attack which hurts the leader causing him to explode into a million pieces afterward Haley in her dragon form , Susan and the Yeti family were free now being reunited with their son the group exit the base with the hunters laid out on the ground Jasmine & Haley destroy the base by burning to the ground the Baby Yeti & his family part waves with Haley changing back into her human form waving goodbye with Lao Shi's daughter the Yeti Family did the same from there all three of them returned to the lodge to continue their winter ski trip away from the city no longer having to worry about the hunters now

End Of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Living With Regret

Rose was staying with Jake after losing her Mark Of The Huntsclan after the beacon that the Huntsclan used to keep track of his students with activates she was still wearing her white sleeveless shirt light blue pants with the blue knot and blue shoes with a white sole sitting on the orange couch while Jake was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich since he hasn't eaten in days since Susan and Haley had left for their ski trip the blonde was sitting their looking directly into the kitchen where Jake was currently seeing the American Dragon right in front of her

Rose : Jake i need to go to the bathroom

Jake : sure you okay ?

Rose : oh yeah i just need to pee that's all

Jake : that's cool i'll be here

Rose : okay thanks Jake

Jake : no problem

running up the stairs quickly then running through the hallway quickly running the room that Jonathan & Susan shared together heading straight for the bathroom once she got there entering the bathroom closing the door after entering standing near the sink placing her hands on the mirror tears filled her eyes as she began to think back to when she was the Huntsgirl and Jake was the American Dragon and she was given the objective to slay him

Rose : look at me i'm living with regret all because i couldn't slay him i love him too much to even do that to him

still crying her eyes out from regretting being apart of the Huntsclan her entire life Jake waiting for her to finish using the bathroom so that he could spend some time with her as for Rose she continued to look at herself in the mirror seeing the tears running down the sides of her face

Rose : i have to kiss Jake this is the only way i can stop living with regret

Jake continued to wait for her to finish when he heard footsteps he was on alert just in case a magical creature when Rose was coming down the steps wiping away the last of her tears which the American Dragon didn't even notice sitting beside him on the orange couch

Rose : Jake

Jake : yeah Rose

Rose : i have to talk to you

Jake : about what ?

Rose : right now i'm living with regret due to my time as the Huntsgirl spending time with the Huntsman so i need you to ask you if you could kiss me

Jake : um... Rose how is me kissing you suppose to help you ?

Rose : look it can ease the pain that i'm feeling right now

Jake : well if you put that way

Rose : look i know i haven't been perfect toward you during our time spent together but i'm living with the regret that i didn't love you like i was suppose to before

Jake : it's cool i don't hold it against you

Rose : can you do this for me Jake ?

Jake : sure Rose i can do this if you're troubled by it

Rose : thank you Jake this means a lot

so Jake sat there for a little while getting ready when Rose was leaning in to kiss him so he did the same without anytime to prepare still crying a little bit from the pain Jake lifted his left arm up to wipe away the tear from her left eye first before wiping the tear from her right eye as well the blonde to began to blush while the pain started to go away and their kissed ended

Rose : thank you Jake you really helped me out

Jake : sure you know i do anything for you because i care about you

Rose : i know

so Jake & Rose watched t.v for the rest of the afternoon until she passed out on his shoulder he smiled then lifts her up off the couch carrying her on his back up the stairs to his room where he placed her down on the bed there she smiled having a wonderful dream where her and Jake were running through the meadows holding Jake's hand as she slept for the next few hours

End Of Chapter 15 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Silver's Wish

Silver The Mermaid was walking around on land using her mermaid tail most of the snow that was on the street was almost gone from the snowplows removing the snow Silver was wearing a pink jacket instead of her pink t-shirt no hat to cover her brown hair and her blue fish tail nobody else was paying any attention to her walking around on her mermaid tail so it was easy for the brown haired mermaid to walk around without being detected there the mermaid stopped in front of the Carter's household where Spud was visiting Trixie during that time explaining to her that every time you find a magical snowflake you wish for anything this caught the mermaid's attention

Silver : that sounds interesting

Trixie : Spud that has to be the dumbest thing that i have ever heard of

Spud : it may be the dumbest thing that you ever heard Trixie but it can happen

Trixie : fine tell me where did you see this magical snowflake at ?

Spud : i found this snowflake while i was at the park

Silver : the Brooklyn Bridge ?

Trixie : sure Spud like i'm really going to believe that fantasy you're living in right now

Spud : whatever let's just play some NBA Live 2006 where i can finally beat you choose your team

Trixie : alright i'm choosing the Seattle Supersonic

Spud : you chose them the last time

Trixie : and i was making three pointers on you non stop since the team you had picked was terrible on defense

Spud : don't remind me

Silver : i think that i should go to the park and find this magical snowflake then i could make my wish

using her mermaid tail to wiggle around to move going away from the Carter household on her way to the park during the time Jake had went over to his grandpa's electronics shop upon entering he saw Lao Shi mixing something in the black pot that he ate out of once

Jake : Gramps what are you doing ?

Luong Lao Shi : i'm going to take care of my neighbors that live across from the shop they always come and throws bricks at my window

Jake : you sure you don't want me to take care of them ?

Luong Lao Shi : no young dragon this is something that i need to take care of i wouldn't be able to live myself with if you were hurt

Jake : right i understand well i won't stand in your way then

Luong Lao Shi : okay young dragon

Fu : he's really taken this feud with the neighbors across the way a little bit too far

Jake : don't sweat it he knows what he's doing after all he's the master with all the dragon skills

Fu : really ?

Jake : what ? he deserves to have that title

Fu : that is the worst name you ever have came up with

Jake : whatever

Silver arrived at the park where the snowflakes were falling down at there she stood looking up at the sky hoping to see the magical snowflake that Spud had mentioned suddenly a magical snowflake that was glowing landed in the palm of her hands

Silver : this must be the snowflake that Spud had mention okay it's time to make my wish

closing her eyes now while closing her left hand there she started to make her wish she wished that she could shape-shift between a mermaid and a human a white glow covered her body and her mermaid tail was replaced with two legs and a pair of blue jeans and pink shoes there her wish had been granted

Silver : my wish came true i can now shape-shift between human and mermaid i gotta show Jake and his two friends

leaving the part quickly running as fast as she could to show the others back with Jake he had exited the shop after learning about Lao Shi's beef with the neighbors remembering that Rose was still at his dad's place so he was about to change into his muscular dragon from the first season when Silver arrived yelling out his name forcing him to turn around only to have his mouth wide open

Silver : hey Jake

Jake : Silver is that you ?

Silver : yep this is me

Jake : how did you end up like that ?

Silver : i had made this wish on the magical snowflake that was in the park and i made the wish to shape-shift between human and mermaid now i can do this at will

Jake : wow

Silver : so can you take me to show your two friends ?

Jake : i was going back to see Rose but i can make a quick stop at Trixie's place

Silver : thank you Jake you're the best

Jake : no problem now let's go Dragon Up !

transforming into his dragon form Silver climbs on his back flying away from Central Park as for Spud he had lost to Trixie once again against the Denver Nuggets Jake & Silver arrived at the Carter's house where Silver knocked on the door and Dorothy answered the door to see Jake & Silver

Dorothy : Trixie your friends are here !

Trixie : coming mom

running down the stairs she greeted Jake like she usual did Silver said hi to her as well and Trixie's reaction was the same as Jake's Spud came down a few minutes and he saw Silver his reaction was the same as Trixie's & Jake's there he told them that she had made a wish to shape-shift between human and mermaid from the magical snowflake now learning that he was telling the truth going into her pocket pulling out a dollar giving it to Spud now Silver was going to experience a new adventure now being human for once in her lifetime

End Of Chapter 16 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Developing A Crush

Rose was now waking up in Jake's bed yawning first with her left hand in front of her mouth covering it then she stretched her arms over her head finally sitting on the side of bed wondering if Jake was still downstairs so she gets up coming out of his room walking down the hallway past their parents room down the stairs going straight into the living room during that time Jake , Spud , Trixie and Silver now as a human were coming into the living and the blonde had stopped walking when she noticed Silver

Rose : um...Jake

Jake : yeah Rose ?

Rose : who is this girl a friend of yours ?

Jake : uh... yeah she's a good friend of ours

Spud : and a Mermaid

Rose : no way

Jake : was a Mermaid Spud now she's fully human thanks to that Magical Snowflake

Rose : i have never seen her before

Silver : well it's good to meet you Rose

Rose : it's nice to meet you as well so tell me is it true that you were once a mermaid ?

Silver : it's nice to meet you as well and yes i was once mermaid like Jake said however i still can change into a mermaid if i enter or near water

Trixie : really you can do that ?

Silver : yep

Trixie : that's awesome

Silver : yes it is and i have waited a long time for this moment after seeing Trixie & Spud having the ability to walk around i was very eager to be just like them and the others

Rose : wow being an mermaid must have been tough for you

Silver : believe me it was having to wiggle my tail around to move on top of that i never had the chance to develop a crush on a boy

Trixie : well maybe there is somebody out there who is just like you

Spud : sure like you having a crush on Kyle Wilkins

Trixie : screw you Spud me and Kyle is tight

Jake : Trixie's right there should be someone out there that is just like you that you could develop a crush on

Silver : yeah you're so right

Rose : so guys i was wondering if we could go catch a movie since none of us have nothing else to do with our time

Jake : we don't have any money for tickets plus there isn't really any good movies being shown

Rose : okay scratch that idea

Spud : maybe we could go see a Broadway play

Jake : no way

Trixie : Broadway plays are whack

Rose : i'm not really in the mood for a Broadway play

Silver : yeah me neither

meanwhile at the catering service where Inga, Sven and Uta worked at for Susan Long the catering service was closed for the day so the three magical creatures hanged out there Inga was wearing her red long sleeved shirt with a two buttons on the right side and two thin rectangle straps on one the left and one on the right with a white t-shirt with a black tie underneath black pants and black shoes , Sven was wearing his red long sleeved shirt with a two buttons on the right side and two thin rectangle straps one on the left and one on the right with a white t-shirt with a black tie underneath black pants and black shoes & Uta was wearing his red long sleeved shirt with a two buttons on the right side and two thin rectangle straps one on the left and one on the right with a white t-shirt with a black tie underneath black pants and black shoes

Inga : i wonder what Susan is doing right now ?

Sven : no clue but she's probably having the time of her life right now while we're stuck here with no one to cater to

Uta : Inga , Sven you think i should get a girlfriend ?

Inga : well i honestly think that this is too soon for you to have a girlfriend

Sven : yeah Inga's right besides the girl that you would probably end up with wouldn't know what to think about you after we're magical creatures

Inga : i got that part so my chances of getting a girlfriend are pretty much slim ?

Sven : pretty much

Inga : so how about me and you being in an relationship after all we've been working here at this catering service for Susan for a while now

Sven : okay one i'm not interested in being your boyfriend and two it won't workout because we work in the same place and three our boss would be pissed at us if she saw us together flirting while we're working

Inga : okay Sven i understand

Uta : i think you lowered Inga's confidence

Sven : i didn't mean to hurt his feeling Uta i just think that Susan wouldn't be pleased if she saw us making out that's all

Inga walked through the hallway of the catering service during that time Silver had left the long household now walking past the building that the catering service Inga stopped right there looking directly at Silver and she looked directly back at him beginning to have a crush on him at the same time he was beginning to have a crush on her then she had left Sven & Uta had walked on him becoming aware that he had saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen as for Silver she arrived at the ocean where she was walking in the swallow water going further until her legs were replaced with a mermaid blue fish tail she began swimming toward the Aqua Anlate Atlantis University where she graduated from

End Of Chapter 17 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Sending Magical Notes

Susan was laying on her stomach with Haley beside her on the bed with white paper in front of them along with a number 2 pencil Susan was now wearing her pink long sleeved jacket with yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the sides also having her ears pierce with one yellow ear piercing on each ear two pink buttons on the right side two more yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the arms and pink pocket on the left side a yellow necklace around her neck wearing a green t-shirt dark blue pants and Black Mary Janes and Haley had her black hair slender tied in pigtails with four purple beads two beads in front of each pigtail she was wearing a long pink dress blouse a purple dress with a matching skirt and white shoes

Susan : Haley sweetie are you ready to send a magical note to your brother Jake ?

Haley : sure i'm ready mommy so how do we send the note ?

Susan : this paper that we're going to write our notes on is magical paper

Haley : magical paper ?

Susan : yes Haley Magical Paper

Haley : this is going to be really fun

Susan : yep it sure is now you start

Haley : okay

Jake's sister began writing with her number two pencil on the magical paper explaining everything that has happened to her and Susan in the last couple of day while they were spending their ski trip at the Winter Getaway finishing off the letter with a sincerely yours Haley Kay Long and then the magical note had vanished into thin air right in front of her eyes

Haley : so where is the magical note going mommy ?

Susan : to the person that you sent it too of course see after finishing writing to whoever you're writing to will be sent automatically

Haley : wow that's nice

Susan : okay i'm going to write my magical note to Jonathan however i can't tell him about the hunters or the Baby Yeti and his captured family or Jasmine

Haley : okay mommy

so Susan began writing her magical note to her husband while Haley watched her as she wrote about the ski lift that her and Haley were on writing in the letter that she had fun riding the lift up to mountain where they had went skiing at leaving the part about Haley using her dragon powers and the hunters out also including having a warm hot coco along with Haley building a snowman she finished it off the same way Haley did her magical note with a sincerely yours Susan Long and her magical note vanished into thin air just like Haley's magical note on it's way to the Long Household

Haley : are you sure daddy is going to read the note when it arrives ?

Susan : of course it will

later that day Susan had signed up for a spa appointment since she had had one since coming to the Winter Getaway Haley was there with her Susan had a pink towel on while Haley had a purple towel on their nails were done while they're feet were soaked in water

Susan : this feels real good

Haley : you said it i feel like i'm in heaven

after their spa appointment Susan & Haley both returned to their room when the phone was ringing so Susan goes over to answer it only to recognize that it was Inga on the other end of the line calling her from the catering service

Susan : Inga hello it's good to hear from you how's everything ?

Inga : i'm fine boss nothing really interesting is happening except for i saw this girl that was walking by the building Uta & Sven are watching t.v right now so i thought i should talk to you about it

Susan : well i don't what to say to that but i would like to meet this girl sometime

Inga : sure i can introduce her to you then you can judge her for yourself

Susan : okay Inga after i finish my Ski Trip with my daughter i'll come by and see this girl

Inga : sounds like a plan so other than that i'm perfectly fine it's really quiet here

Susan : don't worry i understand that you're bored & lonely right now so once i come back to New York we can resume the catering service

Inga : sure i'll see you when you come back from your ski trip with you daughter boss

Susan : alright bye

the conversation between Inga & Susan ends and Susan placed the phone back on the hook back in the city Jonathan was just now coming in from his job when the magical note appeared on the brown table in the living room so he goes over to the table picking up the magical note reading it word from word a smile formed in his face a few minutes later Jake returned home as well from hanging out at the skateboard the magical note that Haley had wrote that was addressed to him appeared in the same place as Jonathan's note there the American Dragon picked up the note

he began to read it word from word learning about the hunters and the baby yeti that was separated from his family but reunited with them after they were set free with the help from Jasmine and her Duel Disk and Deck at first he was a little bit worried but then he remembered that like him his sister had dragon powers as well on Susan's side of the family including his own powers like the Eye Of The Dragon , Ear Of The Dragon and the ability to shape-shift also create doppelganger clone he was glad that everything turned out okay for her and Susan both he still had his gift for his sister when she comes back from their Winter Ski Trip in the Winter Getaway as for Rose she returned to the academy will keeping the fact that she lost her birthmark hidden from the Huntsman deep down she knows that he was somehow connected to her losing her birthmark

End Of Chapter 18 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Uta's Choice

Uta had finished watching T.V in the next room with Sven while Inga remained outside where Thad & Jasma's wedding was held along with Jake's song to stop to the Gremlins from ruining the wedding for them sitting at one of the tables bored to death

Sven : that show was amazing don't you think Uta ?

Uta : yeah the show was amazing if the ending wasn't corny

Sven : the ending couldn't have been that bad ?

Uta : trust me the ending was corny nothing interesting really happened there

Sven : oh well hopefully the next episode will have a better ending than this episode's ending

Uta : sure by the way have you seen Inga by any chance ?

Sven : oh yeah she's outside right now sitting at one of the tables why ?

Uta : because there is something that i want to talk to her about

Sven : are you sure you don't want me to help you ?

Uta : no that won't be necessary

Sven : well okay then i'll be around if you need me

Uta : okay Sven

Uta leaves Sven and he walks outside where he looks over at the tables where Inga was sitting at right now choosing to do this knowing that seeing her not having a boyfriend wasn't right for her she was beautiful for a magical creature

Uta : Inga

Inga : hello Uta what's up ?

Uta : nothing much i just thought that you were lonely so i decided to come over and spend some time with you also there is something that i want to talk to you about

Inga : that's very considerate of you so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about ?

Uta : about me being your boyfriend like you had suggested earlier

Inga : i thought you wasn't interested in you being my boyfriend ?

Uta : i wasn't at first but then i thought about you being lonely during the time working for the boss

Inga : oh that are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me ?

Uta : yes i'm sure the choice that i'm making is going to change everything for me & you

Inga : well okay then but i still wanted to introduce this girl to the boss

Uta : the girl that you saw walk by here earlier ?

Inga : yeah that girl

Uta : you can introduce her to the boss when she comes back

Inga : sure that sounds like a good idea

the two magical creatures hugged each other and smiled outside the building Jake & Rose now wearing her pink jacket with the green stripe going across white pants and pink shoes with a gray sole walking with Jake until the two stop walking to talk

Jake : sorry that you lost your birthmark Rose

Rose : it's fine Jake i'm thinking that this is my punishment for slaying dragons and magical creatures

Jake : look i'll help you find out the cause of you losing your birthmark

Rose : i have a pretty good idea what made me lose my birthmark

Jake : you don't think that ?

Rose : i can't say for sure but deep down in my heart the Huntsman is tied into this somehow

Jake : so you're going to confront him ?

Rose : yes but i can't to it alone will you join me ?

Jake : of course

Rose : alright let's do it

Jake : sweet Dragon Up !

changing into his dragon form once again Rose climbs on top of his back he flies away from the catering building on their way to pay the Huntsman a visit back inside Inga was feeling a lot better now that Uta was going to be her boyfriend Sven saw how happy and cheerfully she was now compared to earlier in the day he shrugged and went on clean up the place so that it would be clean when their boss returns from her ski trip Uta washed the dished with Inga in the kitchen the place was brand new the three magical creatures looked at the stuff they did and they felt proud as for the Huntsman he continued to use the beacon to further keep track of his students by any means Jake & Rose had to stop him before he abuses the beacon's power

End Of Chapter 19 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Shutting Down The Beacon

the American Dragon Jake Long and Rose arrive at the Huntsman's academy where the Huntsman himself was standing in front of the beacon with his arms folded in front of him with a big smirk on his face expecting Rose & Jake to come in order to shut the beacon down

Huntsman : hello Huntsgirl , American Dragon

Rose : you're the one that activated the beacon ?

Huntsman : yes i did see this was plan to lure the American Dragon here so that he could be slayed and his head will be up on the wall

Rose : i lost my birthmark that i had from when i baby because of you !

Huntsman : well i would like to apologize for you losing your birthmark

Rose : no you're going to pay for crimes and i'll make sure of it

Jake : Rose

Rose : Jake shut the beacon down before it reaches it's critical

Jake : alright i'll do it

walking over to the beacon now getting ready to shut it down during that time the Huntsman began to attack Rose directly while he watched her use the moves & attacks that he taught her and the others students at the academy and Rose blocked all of his punches and kicks that he performed then counterattacked by pinning him to a wall holding him by his throat

Rose : i'm going to enjoy this

she began punching him right in his face a couple of times before the last punch knocked his helmet off revealing his face as for Jake he tried to find the off the switch for the beacon that was when he used the Eye Of The Dragon to find the off he button there he turns off the Eye Of The Dragon and was about to press the red button when the Huntsman broke free from Rose's grip grabbing the Huntstaff firing the weapon directly at him preventing the dragon from turning off the beacon

Huntsman : step away from that panel

Jake : no way this beacon is too dangerous

Huntsman : i don't care about any of that you will be slayed

Rose : not going to happen !

striking the Huntsman from behind he prevents him for slaying Jake and the American Dragon turns off the beacon once he turned the beacon off Rose's Birthmark returned on her right hand however there was something else on her right hand a lighting mark was right next to her birthmark

Jake : Rose you okay ?

Rose : yep i got my birthmark back and this new lighting mark on my right hand as well

Jake : who knows you might be the Dragon Of Lighting

Rose : yeah maybe so what are we going to do about this place ?

Jake : leave it and you could hang the Huntsman in nothing but his underwear

Rose : that'll be funny let's do it

so Jake in his dragon form and Rose lift the unresponsive Huntsman up and Jake pulls his pants down revealing his underwear then Rose tied a rope around his feet pulling on the rope lifting him and ties the rope to the control panel and the two left after that and the blonde Huntsgirl was happy to have her birthmark back along with a lighting mark as well now all Jake had to do was wait for Haley & Susan to return home so that he could present his gift along with his dad when he presents his gift

End Of Chapter 20 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Meeting Silver

Susan was wearing her pink cropped puffer jacket with white fur dark blue pants and black fur lined boots again while Haley was wearing her purple jacket with pink fur white pants and white fur lined boots again their suitcases where packed with all of their belongs they were now leaving the Winter Getaway Jasmine was the first one there watching Susan & Haley both coming out as the bus heading back to city just now arriving

Jasmine : so you're leaving huh ?

Susan : yes we have to head back to our home in the city now

Haley : it was fun meeting you though

Jasmine : yes it was i enjoyed teaming up with you two

Susan : yep so maybe we'll meet again sometime

Jasmine : of course i can't wait to meet you again

Haley : okay mommy i'm ready to go

Susan : okay sweetie let's go

Jasmine began waving goodbye along with her dad Susan & Haley did the same as they got on the bus and the bus driver closed the door shortly after they got on sitting in the second row Haley looked out the window of the bus to see everyone waving goodbye to them the baby yeti and his now free yeti family were looking down at the bus from the mountains the baby yeti was clapping his hand together being happy and cheerful at the same that was when Susan went into her pocket pulling out her cellphone dialing the house phone number and the house phone was ringing so Jonathan answers it

Jonathan : hello ?

Susan : Jonathan it's me

Jonathan : oh Susan it's so good to hear from you

Susan : it's good to hear from you as well me & Haley are coming back to the city now so can you meet us at the bus depot ?

Jonathan : sure me and Jake we'll be there when you arrive

Susan : okay see you when you come back

Jonathan : okay

Jake : dad was that mom ?

Jonathan : yep she's coming with Haley from their winter ski trip

Jake : sweet let's go to the bus depot

Jonathan : alright let's go

Jonathan puts on his winter clothes while Jake puts on his winter clothes on following Susan's husband outside getting into his car with him he drives away from the house through traffic there where a couple of cops were giving someone a ticket for speeding down the highway as Jonathan drove by Haley continued to lookout the window of the bus seeing the buildings now along with the snow being cleared by the snowplows that were on the street the bus arrives at the depot at the same time Jonathan & Jake arrive at the bus depot Susan & Haley were getting off the bus

Jonathan : hello Susan

Susan : Jonathan it's good to see you

Jake : hey Hales

Haley : Jake it's good to see you big brother

Jonathan : me and Jake have our special gifts for you

Susan : oh that's nice of you

so the Long Family get back into his car and he drives away from the bus depot going back the same way he came arriving at the house and the group gets out of the car meanwhile Inga was sweeping up the place when Silver came to pay a her a visit with her human legs replacing her blue mermaid tail

Silver : hello

Inga : you're the girl that walked by from the other day

Silver : yes and it's nice to meet you i'm silver

Inga : it's nice to meet you Silver i'm Inga , Sven & Uta had left already so i'm here by myself but anyway i wanted you to meet our boss for the catering service

Silver : sure

Inga : i'll let our boss know you're here

Jonathan : just stay right there

Susan : okay

Jonathan and Jake go upstairs quickly grabbing their gifts that they brought for them there downstairs they presented their gifts both Susan & Haley smiled at the gifts and they ran up to them giving them a hug while saying thank you then the house phone rang once more so Susan answers it this time

Susan : hello ?

Inga : it's me i was just calling to let you that the girl that i wanted you to meet is here at the catering building

Susan : oh okay i'll be there

Jonathan : something wrong ?

Susan : i have to go meet one of the workers for my catering service this girl

Jonathan : okay

Susan went upstairs to unpack quickly taking off her winter clothes and changes back into her pink long sleeved jacket with yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the sides also having her ears pierce with one yellow ear piercing on each ear two pink buttons on the right side two more yellow dragon shaped claw markings on the arms and pink pocket on the left side a yellow necklace around her neck wearing a green t-shirt dark blue pants and Black Mary Janes coming downstairs kissing her husband on the cheek and goes outside getting into her car that was parked in front of his car driving away from the house taking a short drive to the building getting out of the car running inside quickly to taking the elevator up to the roof

Susan : Inga i'm here !

Inga : hello Susan i'm glad you could make it

she leads her to Silver where she stood up and walked over saying that she was glad that she was able to meet her for the first time Susan smiled knowing that she was friendly so Silver & Susan shook hands Inga was happy for the two of them

End Of Chapter 21 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Councilor Chang Escapes

Councilor Chang was found guilty for the kidnapping of Lao's Shi's daughter Susan Long Councilor Andam , Councilor Kulde . Councilor Omina , Councilor Kukulkhan sentenced her to life in prison after the trail ended Councilor Chang was taken to her cell by Councilor Omina where she pushed her in there and closed the door to her cell after pushing her in there now the elderly Chinese woman was standing in front of the bar separating herself from Councilor Omina

Councilor Omina : sorry Councilor Chang but what you did against the Long Family and the Dragon Councilor and the Magical Community you must pay for

Councilor Chang : you're going to pay for putting me in this cell

Councilor Omina : you try and escape from this cell and we'll extend you life sentence

Councilor Chang : these bars cannot hold me

Councilor Omina : don't try anything escape attempts from this cell or the island itself or you'll be in trouble

Councilor Chang : whatever

Councilor Omina glared at Councilor Chang and Councilor Chang just stood there and smirked directly at the Dragon Of Atlantis and the former World Dragon before spitting out fire burning her face entirely finally Councilor Omina stepped away from her cell

Councilor Omina : you're lucky i don't have the council sentence to do death for attacking me like that

Councilor Chang : there will be more where that came from if you keep challenging me

Councilor Omina : you've been warned

walking away from the cell now Councilor Chang waited until the coast was clear making sure that she was all alone as well when she noticed that she was all alone in her cell Councilor Chang shape-shifted into her dragon form and she began to dig her way out using her dragon claws digging a tunnel leading to the outside there she flaps her wings flying outside the tunnel turning around breathing fire sending her flame throughout the tunnel she had digged all the way to the cell that she was in and set her cell on fire burning everything

Councilor Chang : that will teach her to lock me up

after that she flies away returning to the hideout where the machine that Yan Yan and her had worked on before 1975 Chang , Haley , Olivia & Susan stopped them before history was erased the hideout was still the same like it was when Councilor Chang was there last long enough with the Dark Dragon

Councilor Chang : well at least the hideout is still the same but the machine is no longer in use

Chang was about to change back into her human form when she discovered the dead corpse of Yan Yan with the bullet hole still in her head from when Olivia shot her at close range at still laying on the ground a few minutes later Councilor Omina was coming back to Councilor Chang's cell when she noticed that the cell was set on fire

Councilor Omina : darn Councilor Chang escaped

returning to the headquarters now where she informs Councilor Kulde , Councilor Andam & Councilor Kukulkhan that Chang has escaped from her cell Councilor Kulde began to start a manhunt for her Fred Nerk and the others began the manhunt for the now escaped Councilor Chang back with Councilor Chang she was looking at the body before walking over to the corpse picking her up off the floor where the blood was at now holding the dead cat in her arms the Dark Dragon appeared

Dark Dragon : i see you had found the dead cat

Councilor Chang : yes i did

Dark Dragon : are you going to resurrect the dead cat ?

Councilor Chang : yes i am going resurrect her now because i have just developed a new idea

Dark Dragon : once the cat is brought back to life we can go after the American Dragon

Councilor Chang : of course and i can tie up loose ends with his sister and that other girl

with that said the Dark Dragon & Councilor Chang decided to use the machine that was suppose to erase history for bringing Yan Yan back from the dead instead the Manhunt that Councilor Kulde had started ended with no sign of Councilor Chang so the Dragon Council decided to fear the worst as it has yet to come Fred Nerk was worried that Jake was going to be the target the members of the council saw that he was worried for Jake as much they were but none of them wasn't aware of the dead cat that was soon to be resurrected or the full extent of their plan to get the American Dragon Jake Long to convince him to join her and the Dark Dragon to join them in taking over the world

End Of Chapter 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : The Resurrection Of Yan Yan

Susan had came home after meeting Silver for the first time where Jake & his sister Haley were in the living room watching t.v her husband Jonathan was upstairs adjusting his tie so she goes upstairs to the bedroom walking down a few feet before stopping now standing in the door way watching her husband stand in front of the mirror adjusting his black tie on his white short sleeved shirt his brown suit that he wears to his job was resting on the bed

Susan : Jonathan i'm back

Jonathan : oh Susan welcome back so you met the girl ?

Susan : yes i did and she was very beautiful like our Haley is

Jonathan : oh that's wonderful

Susan : so now that i got that taken care of i was wondering if we could start making out here in the bedroom ?

Jonathan : i don't know about this what if our kids hear us while we know make our ?

Susan : look our kids are downstairs watching television so that won't even hear us

Jonathan : okay i'll take you word for it

Susan : good now let's get started

Jonathan : alright sure

Susan began to brush her lips up against his lips wrapping her arms around his shoulders Jonathan brushed his lips up against her lips while wrapping his arms around her waist the two began making our in their bedroom back in the living room Jake & Haley continued to watch t.v unaware of their parents making love to each other in their bedroom

Jake : Haley

Haley : yes Jake

Jake : you never told me what happened to that cat that your former arch rival had named Miss Tinkles

Haley : oh her well she

the seven year old had paused still remembering the entire scene like it just happened yesterday with Olivia holding the gun in her hand walking toward her award winning cat putting the gun close to her forehead while her left hand was on trigger full of rage for what her cat did to Haley , Fu and her of course swearing at the cat before pulling the trigger killing her right there on the spot there was blood gushing from her forehead

Haley : okay i'll tell you everything but this is going to be hard for me to explain

Jake : it's okay i understand that if you don't want to explain the whole story

Haley : no Jake you asked me to tell you so i'm going to tell you

so Jake's sister began to tell him about the 1975 Chang and the former dragon council member chang in their dragon forms clashing while her and Susan were finding a way to shut the machine Olivia & Yan Yan had clashed as well when her award winning cat had attacked her leaving claw marks on her face with blood running down her face and her baby blue dress she goes on to tell him that they had managed to shut the machine down Chang 1975 pinned her older self down then Olivia had found the gun the ground picking that up advancing toward her as the pink cat backed away from her with her back pinned against the wall until running out of the room Haley had heard her say " Something that should have been done a few days ago ! "her cat tried to reason with her however she didn't listen to her saying that she was making a big mistake and she tells her that she was the one that made a mistake and no ones messes with her friends and get's away with it since she couldn't say the f-word there pulls the trigger shooting in the head which was a loud gun shot

Haley : that was when i went over with mommy and i saw her with the gun in her hand asked she dropped the gun and i asked her what she had did and she told me " as you can see i just shot my award winning cat with the gun killing her with the gun "

Jake : wow that's deep

Haley : yes it is and that's what happened to Yan Yan

Jake : at least Fu's lucky coin is safe

Haley : yep that was the only good thing that came out of that

Jake : so you'll think that you'll ever see that cat again ?

Haley : hopefully not

Councilor Chang and the Dark Dragon had begun the resurrection of Yan Yan by applying a lot of their unused power from the machine sending it through the tube now entering the cat's dead corpse until a powerful blast almost blinds them and there Yan Yan was bought back to life

Councilor Chang : it worked

Yan Yan : meow what happened ?

Dark Dragon : you don't remember anything do you ?

Yan Yan : the last thing i remember was being shot by my former owner

Councilor Chang : don't worry you can make her pay for shooting you in your forehead in the meantime we can begin to go after the American Dragon

Yan Yan : i could help you with the American Dragon after all he had a major part in me and my revenge scheme

now that Yan Yan was brought back to life her former owner Olivia Mears was now the main target now thinking to herself that the carrot-head girl must pay for what she's done to her going after those close to her as well the worst has yet to come

End Of Chapter 23 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Fearing The Worst

Olivia was in her bedroom looking out the window of her bedroom seeing the snow on the ground in front of the house so the carrot haired girl climbs down after looking out the window for a few minutes coming out of her bedroom now wearing her baby blue dress over her sweater of a darker shade blue and her baby blue sneakers going downstairs to watch some T.V for a little while not expecting any mail to be in their mailbox today

Olivia : i wonder if there's anything good on ?

with the remote in her hand she began flicking through the channels for something to watch when she came across one of the cartoon channels there so she placed the remote down on the brown coffee table and began watching her cartoons laughing at the humor that was in front of her eyes right now along with the some of the bad puns as well elsewhere Jake was in the kitchen with Haley waiting for Susan to fix them breakfast while Jonathan stayed upstairs tired from making love to Susan earlier so he couldn't make it to join them

Jake : hey mom where's dad ?

Susan : oh he's upstairs sleep right now so he won't be joining us for breakfast

Jake : oh well i just thought that he would be up to join us ?

Susan : don't worry he'll wake up soon if he hasn't falling off the bed by now

Haley : mommy are you going to fix breakfast for him as well or should me & Jake give him breakfast in bed ?

Susan : that's very thoughtful of you but you and Jake don't have to do that for him

Jake : i was willing to do that for dad but that's okay

Haley : yeah i was willing to do that for daddy as well

Susan : that's okay knowing that he's love by his loving his family is good enough

so Jake & Haley began eating their breakfast while Susan was scrambling eggs and frying the bacon when she heard a knock on the door wondering who could be knocking on the door removing her white apron off turning the stove off while leaving the pan with the scrambled eggs and bacon exiting the kitchen Jake & Haley had watched from the table as she went toward the door grabbing the door handle opening the door to see the Dragon Council

Susan : this is a surprise

Councilor Omina : hello Susan is Haley Long here right now ?

Susan : yes she's in the kitchen with her brother eating their breakfast why ?

Councilor Kulde : we have some bad news Councilor Chang has escaped from jail

Susan : that can't be good

Councilor Kukulkhan : there's more the pink hairless sphynx that you and your daughter faced along with 1975 Chang and Olivia

Susan : uh huh ?

Councilor Andam : Councilor Chang has brought the pink hairless sphynx back from the dead

Susan went silent after Councilor Andam told her that Yan Yan was resurrected then she remembered being there when Olivia executed her own award winning cat with a gun clenching her fist with anger now and Councilor Omina saw how upset she was about it that was when Haley who had finished her plate enters only to see Susan with the Dragon Council so she walked over to her pulling on her dark blue pants

Haley : mommy what's wrong ?

Susan : Haley the cat that Olivia shot Councilor Chang has brought her back from the dead

Haley : oh boy this is not good

Counclior Kulde : Haley i need you to call your friend Olivia to inform her about what's going on

Haley : okay

leaving them going over to the phone picking it up holding it near her ear while dialing the phone number back at the house the phone was ringing so Olivia answers the phone only to hear Haley on the other end of the line

Olivia : Haley what's wrong ?

Haley : it's Miss Tinkles

Olivia : what about Miss Tinkles ?

Haley : Councilor Chang has resurrected her

Olivia was silent on the other end of the phone line thinking to herself for a minute than now Yan Yan is back she'll get revenge on her for shooting her with the gun then Olivia broke the silence by saying thank you for letting her know about Yan Yan and their short phone conversation ends

Haley : so now what do we do ?

Susan : the only thing we can do is prepare and fear the worst that has to come

Haley was fearing the worst already knowing how Yan Yan is she'll make another attempt to get her paws on Fu Dog's lucky coin but for now Susan & Haley had nothing to worry about for Inga she had invited Silver , Sara & Kara to enjoy a girls only feast unaware of the resurrection of Fu Dog's Arch Enemy but they were soon going to be involved however for now the girls had fun on their girls only feast

The End 


End file.
